


Deathstroke's Boys

by Crusoe15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusoe15/pseuds/Crusoe15
Summary: Deathstroke has been training his apprentice, Renegade, for nearly two years wen he is called to the League of Assassins for a job. When Ra's introduces him to a not-so-dead Jason Todd and asks for Slade to train him and help the boy regain his memory. ]Meanwhile in Gotham, Bruce Wayne obsessively trains his new Robin, not allowing him out on patrol. He couldn't have him die too. Not like Jason, Dick may only be listed as missing but Bruce had failed to protect him too. He couldn't let Tim get hurt like his predecessors.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Deathstroke's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So, in some stories Jason was Slade's student for a while after his resurrection and before he returned to Gotham and we all know that Slade trained Dick for a time. Well, he's got the both now. Seemed like it's be interesting to write and Bruce is going to go crazy when he sees his boys again (It'll be a while).

Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator walked swiftly down the halls of the League of Assassins, his apprentice, Renegade, at his side. He was not quite sure why the Demon’s Head had summoned him; all he knew was the man had a job for him. He had not been told what the man had wanted only to discuss it in person. He certainly was not getting anything from Ra’s’ daughter Talia, his escort, either. She had greeted them with a simple “Follow me” and that had been the end of conversation. When they reached Ra’s, he was surprised to see the room only had three people in it. A soldier with his hood up and a mask covering his face, Ra’s himself, and a little boy who sat next to Ra’s. He felt Renegade go stiff when he saw the boy. He knew why too, the kid was an image of a young Bruce Wayne, the only difference was the kid’s eyes were green instead of blue. Slade very much hoped whatever Ra’s wanted it had nothing to do with Wayne’s son.

Ra’s eyes swept over them, “Slade, I did not realize you were bringing your student.”

“I apologize if it’s an inconvenience, he can’t learn anything if I don’t bring him with me.”

“Of course,” said Ra’s, “Now to business.”

“Yes, I understand you have job for me?” Slade asked.

“This boy, “he gestured to the masked soldier, “is new to the league and has lost his memory. I want you to train him for some time.”

Slade was slightly surprised, “Train him?”

“Yes, I believe your apprentice would prove quite useful in the endeavor,” said Ra’s.

“I fail to see how Renegade could help,” said Slade.

“Remove your mask and hood,” Ra’s ordered the soldier.

Slade watched as the young man removed his mask and hood to reveal the face of Jason Todd.

 _“Ja-Jason?”_ stammered Renegade.

“Silence, Renegade,” ordered Slade.

“But Master- “began Renegade.

“Do not argue with me, boy,” Slade said, hardening his voice.

“Yes, Master, forgive me,” said Renegade quietly.

“Perhaps the boys should leave so we may talk privately,” said Ra’s.

“Yes, they should,” agreed Slade.

Talia got up beckoning to her son and Jason. Renegade hesitated. “Go with her Renegade,” Slade ordered.

Renegade followed Jason, Talia, and little boy out of the room.

“So, I’m not the only one who stole a bird from a bat,” said Slade.

“This one was dead, and I’ll send him back to the bat eventually,” said Ra’s.

“Well, I intend to keep mine and I hardly need the bat finding out I have him when you send yours back,” Slade said.

“There will no need for him to tell about your boy, or my heir for that matter,” said Ra’s.

“The little one is Wayne’s son?” Slade asked.

“He is my heir, that is all,” Ra’s said, voice hard.

Dick or Renegade as he was known when working was led to a sparsely furnished room meant for new members of the league and told he could rest in it. He removed his mask and most of his weapons and armor until he was dressed in the simple black pants and black under shirt, he wore beneath it. He sat down cross legged on the sleep mat. He was tired (he hadn’t been allowed to sleep for the past few days), but he knew eventually his master would be in to discuss his outburst in front of Ra’s. Stupid, he thought, you know better than to talk out of turn but in front of Ra’s al Ghul? Slade was going to murder him when he got his hands on him. Almost as if summoned by his apprentice’s thoughts, Slade Wilson quietly walked into the room.

Dick rose to his feet but couldn’t meet his master’s eye. He studied his boots. “Look at me, Renegade,” he said in a hard tone.

Dick looked up at his master. Slade reached forward and took his apprentice’s chin in his hand, “You know better than to speak out of turn and argue with me. How many times must I teach you manners?

” “I am sorry, master,” said Renegade.

Slade backhanded his apprentice across the face, hard enough to put the boy on the ground on his hands and knees. Knowing he’d be sporting a bruise soon, Dick quickly got to his feet. He’d learned early on that if he stayed down too long his master was likely to kick him. Internally though, Dick was quite surprised, Slade hadn’t broken anything. He had expected for Slade to break every bone in his body, if not kill him. He was therefore not surprised when Slade grabbed his, already broken, right hand and twisted so that Renegade’s wrist broke. Renegade clamped his mouth shut to avoid crying out as the bone snapped. Slade drove his fist in the boy’s stomach with incredible force, bringing new pain to already bruised ribs. Renegade attempted to double over but his master grabbed a handful of his dark hair in a vice-like grip and forced him upright. “That is the least you deserve for your actions, Renegade,” growled Slade,” I should break every bone in your body! The only reason I’m not is because we’re at the league and I need your help with Jason. Do that in front of a client again and I’ll let them beat you before I do. Am clear boy?” “Yes, master,” Renegade said, his voice hoarse and breathy from having the wind knocked out of him. Slade released him and pulled a brace out of his belt. ‘This should be sufficient for your hand and wrist to keep the bones in place,’ he said before handing it to Dick and walking out. Dick sighed in relief and sat back down as he set about setting the bones in his wrist and checking to make sure Slade hadn’t broken his ribs this time.

He rubbed his broken hand as he set it. His master had broken it two weeks ago by smashing it with a small smooth mallet. Normally, Slade only broke Dick’s bones a punishment but this had been part of his training. Slade said Dick needed to learn to use both hands equally. So, to help, he had broken Dick’s right hand. Dick remembered Bruce had insisted Dick use both hands too, but he hadn’t ever broken Dick’s bones. Instead, he had tried Dick’s right hand to his belt. While at the time it had seemed harsh, right now, it sounded good. Dick had never wanted to end up as Slade’s apprentice, he had been out of Bruce’s shadow for a grand total of two weeks before the mercenary had kidnapped him, revealed he knew the identity of every hero in Gotham and many outside it. The he told Dick that he could become his apprentice or Slade could sell the information to the highest bidder.

So, Dick had agreed to let Slade train him. Over a year and a half later, Dick was still with Slade. He figured Bruce must think he was dead. _Like Jason,_ whispered a voice in his head. Slade had beaten and starved him, denied him sleep, chained him up and imprisoned him, and on one occasion locked him in the training room for two weeks. Dick knew if he kept his mouth shut, obeyed Slade, and showed progress in his training, life was easier. If he did all those things, chances were he would get fed and not beaten and that he would be allowed to sleep on his bed in his small room and not forced awake in a cell. He missed Bruce and Alfred and Ja-. _No,_ he told himself sternly, _they’re not your family anymore._ He pushed the thoughts away, it would no good to think about the life he had before Slade. All he was now was Slade’s apprentice and this was his life, he just had to be strong enough to live it.

When he was satisfied that he was in good a shape as he was going to get, he laid back. If what Deathstroke had said was true, then Jason would be joining them in the haunt and Slade would be training him and expected Dick to help. Dick would need his rest for that.


End file.
